Sebastjan Pickles
Sebastjan Janez Pickles is the egocentric, eccentric, creepy, annoying and weird father of Angelica Pickles in Rugrats and a recurring hero while he has also been known to be an anti-villain. Info Married to Carol Pickles, he works as an office worker for a computer company, but like his workaholic of a wife, he is a little fond of punishing his daughter when she becomes a greedy, ruthless dictator to the babies and other people alike, but unlike his wife, Sebastjan enjoys spending time with Angelica and likes conversing with her on numerous topics. He claims he likes her nickname Satanica. It should also be noted that despite agreeing in punishing her, he always feels kind of bad afterwards and usually tries to cheer Angelica up with some "dank memes" he found while browsing on computer while slacking on his job. He is the oldest son of Janez Pickles, his father who came to Connecticut from Poland after whom his middle name was given. He shows some sibling rivalry with his brother, Stu, and can usually be found making anti-memes about him. Angelica's Daddy can also often be seen fighting with his wife's sister, DeeDee, most notably in The Rugrats Movie, where he was seen splashing water over her with buckets and then ordering Angelica to bring him his squirt gun. He gets along pretty well with other members of his and his wife's family. If we count in some of his darker traits, which are usually absent from the cartoons since they are 8+, Sebastjan can easily be found to be a lame, selfish, misogynistic, perverted ex-rapist which could explain why he hates DeeDee so much. Unfortunately, most details of his off-screen life are unknown, though one can assume he has a Glenn Quagmire or Peter Griffin-like personality, minus banging women other than his wife. He is also known to have a nonsensical sense of humour, with little to none of his jokes making any sense. Counting him while on his job, Sebastjan is known to be an extreme suck-up to his boss, but only so he can leave work about twenty minutes earlier than his coworkers. While he is at home, he keeps complaining about his job and his boss nonstop. He was also known to be asking his daughter for advises on how to possess his boss with demons so he can get a higher pay and more free time to play video games and laugh at some memes, but with Angelica being useless on the matter, Sebastjan called her a "poser". Quotes Trivia *Sabo's phone number is 666-7761. He changed it from 555 to 666 in honour of his daughter. *Angelica Pickles is actually jealous of his haircut. *Sebastjan is nicknamed Sab and Sabo after a bar owner from L.A. Noire in the 70's, Leroy Sabo. *Sebastjan starts almost all of his conversations with his daughter with "Hey, Angelica/Satanica" regardless of where she is and regardless of how many times he's already greet her. *He is trying his best to make sure that every sentence he makes has some sort of a joke in it. *His sexual organ is rumoured to be over 280 miles long. How he can fit it into his pants in the first place is unknown. **He is also rumoured to have three testicles. One can speculate that these abnormal organs have something to do with his weird behaviour. *Sebastjan's car is a GS Mercedes. (In real life a Mercedes Benz.) *Sabo is known to keep a sub-machine Gun and an Escopeta hidden in his closet. As of late, he has told Angelica exactly where they are hidden and has also taught her how to use the SMG, in case she would ever need it, which she will. *Pickles has some mysterious affiliation to the Barney Bunch and Ronald McDonald. *It is possible that he might have a mysterious affiliation to the Teletubbies and the Wiggles as well, but it isn’t confirmed. *Sabo claims his favourite bands are Black Sabbath and Avenged Sevenfold. Gallery Pickles.jpg|Pickles talking. Reed_Sab.jpg|Red Sebastjan with a cape. Sab_sink.jpg|Pickles singing some Metallica, Avenged Sevenfold or Nirvana. Sabo_und_Gelic.jpg|Sabo holding his daughter after she ate a ton of junk food. Furry_Sab.jpg|Sebastjan furrified. Patriot_Sab.png|Sabo showing his support for the US (aka Kenson's country.) Pickles_und_Slander_Mann.jpg|Pickles meeting Slender Man. Sab's catchphrase.jpg|Sab's catchphrase. Sab_picks.jpg|Sabo as he would appear in the Never Land. Category:Fathers Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Perverts Category:Characters Category:Humour Characters Category:Americans Category:Polish Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Metalheads Category:! Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Siblings